


Of Wounds and Lions

by NebulasPrime



Series: Futanari [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tsukasa, F/M, Forced Marriage, Futa, Futanari, Futanari Kohaku, Smut, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Tsukasa is wounded after protecting his sister from Hyoga. The wound is survivable but only if he submits to the will of the Kingdom of Science. Which he does, since they already lost the war, by agreeing to be part of a marriage arrangement between the two groups.
Relationships: Kohaku/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Futanari [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477421
Kudos: 6





	Of Wounds and Lions

Tsukasa growled as he knelt on the ground as blood poured from the large wound on the shoulder. This bastard dared to betrayed him by trying to kill his sister. He was just lucky he was able to block the attack before Hyoga could make contact. He just got his dear Mirai and he will be damned if was going to allow someone take her away that soon. Right now, he was just glad the attack landed on his shoulder. Not puncturing anything or obtaining a fatal wound. Doesn't mean he wasn't unable to fight. Pushing himself off the ground before looking behind him briefly. Mirai was hiding behind Senku, who had a defiant look scowl on his face, and was prepared to fight to protect her. Knowing he might never win against someone like Hyoga but was willing to go down with a fight if he had to. He matched the scientist scowl as he looked at his betrayer. The one who sought to take power from him.

"What did you plan to do once you have taken power, Hyoga," Tsukasa asked in the attempt to buy some time. Maybe get a little closer to grab that god forsaken spear of his. The question is if he was able to. As much as he loathed it, Hyoga was on par with him in strength and skill.

He slowly blinks and his vision blurs for a bit. Silently cursing for the blood lost was starting to take a toll on him. This must end now before passing out.

"For a better future of the world. A world purged of the weak like you and your little sister there," Hyoga answered as he moved in tandem with Tsukasa. Noticing he was trying to circle around him now like a lion that he was. Merely waiting for a new opening to present itself to him. One that Tsukasa will allow. When the white haired got close to the edge of the river did something fly. Eyes widening when the brunette released it was stone that was flying. Pelting the lancer as a distraction from the injured leader of an Empire. Taking this as his chance, the wrestler used his body to attack and pushing then tossing Hyoga into the river. Stopping at the edge so he won’t be washed away as well. Eyes narrowing as he watched him float down the river. He sighed before leaning against a tree and sliding down it. Butt meeting the roots and ground soon after. Senku and Mirai going to him soon after to check on him. The scientist cursed when he sees how deep the wound was. He needed to get him to village as soon as possible before more blood was lost. But that proved to futile when a group of footsteps could be heard. It was the group belonging to the Empire of Might. Some of the burly men and Homura decided to follow the river once they spot Hyoga going down the river. Hoping to save him at some point. Marking a turning for the Empire of Might. Splitting into two with one part joining the Kingdom of Science.

"What you waiting for?! I need help getting him to the village," Senku growled at them before a couple of men ran to them. Picking the tall man up from the ground to bring him to the village under the protection of the Kingdom. Unlike the others, they will stay with him out of respect but also because they knew they had lost this foolish war. They were carrying the man to the shed belonging to the sorcerer-scientist and Senku as a temporary medical bay. Senku ordering those he could to bring both hot and cold water as well as cloth. It was night by the time they were able to get the wound treated and clean. Tsukasa now asleep within the shed. Scanning the area lit in the glow of a large fire to see the remnants of the Empire of Might on the edge of the clearing. He frowned for he knew this had to be dealt with sooner or later. And it looked like it was going to be now as a large group surrounded him.

"What are going to do now," Chrome asks, eyes filled with worry before he briefly looks back at the group behind them. Worried about the change that was about to happen. Let them live on their own or let the two groups join into one. Senku made a tired sounding sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew this was going to be a topic that would come up. He foresaw it as everything happened since Tsukasa had first surrendered. He just gave his usual cocky smirk then answered, "Easy, both empires are going to merge."

"Really now, how can you say that so easily," it was Kaseki turn to question him. A hard glare pointed to his chief. A question he couldn't fault the old man for asking. He does bring up a good point for one of them could bring the downfall of the village should one decide to betray them. The Empire was a good example of this when Tsukasa had been betrayed several times already.

"I can because we will propose a union between the two factions that have a couple of conditions attached to them."

"Oh, what are the conditions then," his glare becoming sterner as he waited the answer from his chief. Senku mind went a mile a minute as he thought of what those could be. A hand was placed on the back of his neck as two instantly popped into his mind, but he felt there should be one more attached until more are thought up later. Then it came to him for it would mean Tsukasa would be tied to the village. And if he said yes, then he would be linked to the village with little to no fanfare. He explained this his conditions to everyone and gained many surprised reactions from the third one.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't make Ruri do that!"

"I'm not doing it. I can't be with him... No matter how pretty he is."

"You can't force someone to go along with this."

"You cannot marry him!"

"Will you all calm down. One, I'm not going to marry him nor is Ruri. I am also not making anyone marry Tsukasa. If none are willing to do this then I will just have to think of something else later," Senku states as his little finger dug into an ear. An irritated and annoyed look was now on his face from small amount of panic and shouting. Although it didn't stop him from noticing the stoic and pondering appearance Kohaku had. A hand on her chin, arm under her breast to wrap around her torso, and eyes hooded as if she was thinking. She looks up at Senku and give him a determined look. Kohaku had made her decision on the matter. It was mostly down out of revenge from the first time they met and the recent events. This was a key time to get some sense of justice out of this if she can't get it out of battle. She knew the village way of marriage was different from theirs, the two parties merely agree to it and your married, and there might be a celebration afterwards to commemorate the event. Other than that, there was nothing else to it. A groan from inside the Lab told Senku he had awoken from the stress induced slumber.

Senku went into the building to see that Tsukasa was indeed awake. The tall man was sitting up on the table they had laid him on. The blanket falling off his chest to show his bandaged shoulder. Some blood was already soaking through the cloth. Tsukasa tiredly stared at the lithe scientist as pain shot through his body.

"How are you feeling," Senku questioned as he placed a hand gently on the shoulder. Earning a pained grunt from him that told Senku all he needed about. Senku just hummed, "Sorry, we haven't made pain medication yet. Just the beginnings of antibiotics that should help if taken every day when the bandages are changed."

Tsukasa just stared at him before asking, "What of everyone?"

"They are fine. Your Empire is waiting at the edge of the village to see if they are going to be forced to leave or not," Senku started to undo the bindings to expose the stitched closed wound. It looked a little less angry now but still an utter mess. Tossing the dirty rag onto a pile of others before going over a bowl of cold water to take out another piece of fabric out of it. Wringing it out so it was damp. Starting to clean the red skin around the wound of blood they might have missed earlier and the fresh amount that was able to seep out. Careful of how sensitive and how much pain he was in now. Ears twitching when Tsukasa starts to speak again, "Tell me, do you see us merged as one large village?"

Senku hums as he tosses the now bloody and wet rag onto the pile while answering, "Maybe I do. Just depends on certain things."

"Certain things? You mean conditions. Ones you have already decided," Senku didn't say anything nor deny the statement. Merely let him watch him get a clean cloth that was set nearby and watch him rebind the wound tightly. Lips pursed and eyes narrowed as the silence is broken again, "What are these conditions that would make this union go smoothly?"

Senku breaths in deeply before letting it all out to say, "So far, there are three conditions so far," turning around to now face the fighter, "The first two are simple enough. You will not go about destroying the statues of adults anymore and follow the laws of the village. As for the third..."

The fighter eyed the village chief suspiciously as a large grin formed on his lips to quickly change to a shocked face, "You will marry someone of the village."

Tsukasa eyes quickly narrowed once again for he couldn't believe the words that came out of the mouth of the scientist. His own mind now racing on who be the one to marry him should he agree. First people that came to mind was that priestess, Senku or Chrome. Mostly Senku and Chrome since it would mean his line ended with one of them while being watched by someone that could be trusted and ever watched. There also the fact the people of the past didn't know that he preferred the company of men over that of a female. Not that he had much a choice in the matter. He didn't need to be told that it was either agree so both sides can merge or find himself banished and alone. With his own deep sigh, Tsukasa makes his decision, "Fine, I agree if it means both sides can merge under the Kingdom of Science. Who will I be married to?"

This just made him grin for this was way too easy for them. Though it did worry him slightly that he easily agreed to such a demand. Tsukasa noticed which prompt him to say, "Don't get me wrong Senku. I don't like this as much as the person I am marrying. I am more accepting of this since I am not in the position to protest it."

Senku scoffs at that, "Nor am I a dictator. I wouldn't pushed you into something like this right away if you said so, but we already have someone who is willing look past everything already."

"Oh, you do now? Then who is it," he asks with a frown now marring his pretty face. The more he listened the more it sounded like the small list he made wasn't going to be the one he was tied to. An answer to the question to the question soon followed when Senku called out to the opening, "Kohaku!"

Said women soon came into the lab much to the surprise of those outside. She ignored their outcries in favor of a stern glare pointed at the injured man but let it go soon after. Showing hostility now won't help anyone in this situation. Especially when Hyoga was still out in the world somewhere. No one was safe until he was caught. Coming in to stand next to him to say, "So, you’re my husband now."

"I can't say that since we had no ceremony for such a thing," he countered. He didn't no interest in her besides her strength and determination. Other than that, he can’t feel any attraction to her at all. Though his statement made her chuckle a bit for there weren't ceremonies for such an agreement. One she happily points out, "There are no special ceremonies for something as simple as marriage. Merely agreeing to it solidifies it. As soon as you agreed to it, we are now married. Although we can't consummate it until your fully healed."

This made Tsukasa eyes widen in surprise and shock that he walked right into this. He wanted to gulp but couldn't. Maybe after it happens, they won't have to do it again. Just live happily in separate huts with their own lovers soon. This was a panic Kohaku and Senku both picked up on. Each one drawing their own conclusion of what it could mean. Normally, Senku would probably find some kind pleasure, even a small amount of it, that a bully such as Tsukasa was finding displeasure in this. But he couldn't do so. He had the feeling he knew the real reason behind why he was married so quick.

"We should leave him be for now," Kohaku nodded before leaving the hut with the scientist.

**\----OWAL----**

The days that followed soon changed into months. Tsukasa could only watch everyone work on Senku newest project of building a ship. Something about finding an island his father had once lived on with a few other people that was able to survive the petrification. Something he found admirable and touching since it was going to be one few remaining things of civilization that remained. All so their world could return and thrive. Though him watching them work on the ship was merely a distraction from what was to come.

While, during the slow-moving months, he was able to get to know Kohaku and everyone. Even becoming their friends once they figured out, he was not going to hurt them anymore. Didn't change the fact he found no interest in the blonde girl sexually, but the night was fast approaching. Really tonight more precisely. He placed hand on the large scar decorating his bare skin. It was bumpy and rough with lines weaving over the skin. The wound still hurt at times, but it was bearable now. He wished it was still healing to delay the inevitable a little longer. Him being this cowardly about something like this was unusual for him. Just the idea of having sex with her through him off his game. They did talk they had to do it once if he was so uncomfortable with it. Even if she dodges some topics about it as well. She wasn't afraid to do but she felt like she was hiding something. Did not help that some of the villagers would give him looks of sympathy while wishing him good luck in the last few days. Which made him be on guard further when it came to this night. The sound of cheerful people walking past him brought him out of his thoughts. Everyone was indeed leaving the ship to head back to the village. A few of the villagers that past by gave him a strange look before leaving him behind. Looking up into the sky to see it had changed colors from the brilliant sky blue to the numerous ones belonging to early twilight. He decided to do the same. Soon crossing the bridge to the quiet place. Everyone disbursing and going into their own huts. Soon spotting Kohaku standing outside one that was a bit further away from the others. His own hut that he lived in with Mirai. As he drew closer was, he able to hear from her, "Mirai is staying the night with Suika and knows not to come back until midday tomorrow."

He nods before going inside to see the several torches had been lit. The floor had been lined with more fur pelts than usual. Making this possible that it will be comfortable for the both. He sat down on the ground and she soon followed. Tsukasa didn't know how to begin this or what should be down. Truthfully, had little practice in this before sealed in stone. To busy trying to get obtain money for his sister. A disgruntle noise came from Kohaku that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Look, I know you don't find this arrangement appealing but we are in it now. And it’s time to complete it," Kohaku states as her eyes became hooded. Hands going under her dress to untie the cloth underwear and letting it splay between her legs. The long haired swore he saw a noticeable and large bulge under the dress in the dim lighting but that was played off when she got onto her knees. Believing he saw was the folding of fabric when she moved. That believe was soon proven wrong when she crawled over to push him back. Kohaku had waited for far too long to let a undecisive man back out. A leg went between her legs as the bottom of the foot gripped the ground. Hoping to keep in the spot instead of sliding backwards. Kohaku took this as an opportunity to press her crotch onto the thigh. His eyes widening when felt something thick, long and pulsing on it. The bulge he saw earlier wasn't the trick of the light like he thought. It was real and was pressed against his skin. Kohaku just grins as she unconsciously, some might say she did it intentionally, rubbed her hidden appendage against the leg before saying, "Surprised aren't you? To know I have one to."

Tsukasa couldn't speak while she moved her hips again to rub it against the thigh. Determined to get one off on it. Kohaku gave a small huff before straightening up to untied the rope around where torso then started to pull off the dress. Exposing everything that was underneath. The utterly nude slime form, large chest with pert nipples and the massive cock standing proud between her legs. Balls nestled under it and pressed onto his thigh. It was huge and much bigger than him. Tsukasa didn't know what to say at the sight before him. Never having experienced something like this before. When he finally found his voice again, "H-how?"

"I always been this way. Ever since I was born. Senku called it something but I don't remember right now nor care to do so," she answered with a sly grin. Liking how he couldn't take his eyes off the penis. Not missing how his cloths started to shift in his lap. For Tsukasa, it finally all clicked for him. All the stares and whispers from the villagers during the months it was announced he was married to Kohaku. They and never said anything. Face contorting into anger when he realized Senku was also part of the conspiracy of keeping it all a secret. A feeling he brought out of when Kohaku lips suddenly found his. Breaking the kiss to state, "Do not get angry for not telling you. Told them not to do so. Wanted to surprise you after Senku explained you might not like women. Since I have this," point downwards, "You might be at ease tonight as you take you from behind."

Tsukasa lips pursed together as he tried to process everything. This whole situation had gotten even more surreal with each passing minute. But here he was in it and contemplating having sex with woman who was basically a Futanari. He swore they only existed in anime's back in his time. As some kind kink that existed to progress the story for the sake of a non-existing plot or a substandard one. Though this told him it could also be something else. He wanted to laugh so badly in that moment. Because on a level he was finding himself becoming more and more interested in this. To be taken by this powerful little creature. Yes, powerful, he wasn't stupid. She was one of the few around that could match him in speed and power. While his strength demised during the months, hers grew ever stronger. Still on the lookout for Hyoga and his men. She could probably overpower him now and that sent a thrill down him spine. His own cock twitching in his bindings to show it wanted this as well. Kohaku grinned as a leg moved to press into his crotch. Hard but also gently enough to see him bite his lip. Trying to a moan from escaping. She snorts but decided to do something she could never try. Sitting back down on his thigh to rub herself on it, forcing the knee to thrust back and forth into his crotch, and a hand latching onto shoulder. A kenning noise coming out of her as she rutting on him. Yet he denied her his moans.

He finally let a gasp when she was able to dig deep into his crotch when she pressed deep into the thigh. She stopped doing this to wrap her free hand around her cock to stroke it. Keeping her knee against Tsukasa hard dick before taking her hand off his shoulder. Using it to force his face down to watch. Seeing bulging veins throb on the surface as the hand went up and down. Hand halting at the tip to play with the leaking slit. Smearing the precum when started to stroke the shaft in slow pace. Kohaku could feel she was close to her first release. Eyes closing as he fingers curled against Tsukasa face. With a loud grunt did a thick rope of cum roped out to coat part of the red tunic he wore. Hot, white and sticky as a couple of more ropes spurted out before dying down to let a few lands on his bare skin of his thigh. Having becoming exposed when she humped against it. All he could do was stare down at the cum staining the fabric and flesh as a hand rubbed against the still erect cock. Tongue darting out to unconsciously lick his lips at the sight while his breathing became heavier. He could tell it was dense, milky and heavy as a musky scent wafted from it.

"Sorry about that, been a very long time since I touched myself. Got a little bit too eager before feeling that pretty mouth of yours," she states before sitting up until she was on her knees. Moving back, cock and heavy balls bouncing in his sight while precum dripped onto the pelts covering the floor, so there will be some space between them. Tearing his eyes from her crotch to lock onto the very amused, lust filled eyes and cocky grin. Wanting to be a bit defy after she found release on his thigh while leaving him hard as a rock.

"Why should I even do that," he asked, eyes narrowing and lips forming into a thin line. That grin of Kohaku grew larger before answering, "What better way to make use of the charming little mouth of yours after all the shit you pulled. Don't you think Tsukasa?”

Eyes widen slightly as he breathed in deeply before gulping. He didn't know what to do now. Desire was fighting with his mind. Wanting to taste the thick cum she was back logged on while it battled with his mind that told him to be defiant. Though his eyes did wonder back down to watch the precum pouring out of the slit to tease and taunt him. Drawing him in like a tempting piece of candy. His body going to autopilot as he started to shift his body around until he was on all fours. Desire slowly winning over his mind the waning need to fight back. Eyes becoming hooded at the site of the red bulbous head taking most of his vision. Pushing some of his hair back before coating his lips again with a thin layer saliva. Feeling mouth suddenly go dry in anticipation. His tongue poked out to give it a tentative lick. The salty tang attacks his wet appendage before it devoured behind the pink lips of his. The taste seemed to urge him on. Giving a few more licks to clean it then engulfing the head entirely. Slowly taking more and more of it until it hit the back of his throat. Gagging around the appendage thanks to the reflex and sending sudden vibrations down it. Kohaku just moan and not caring that he was gagging from taking too much in. To focused on the warm cavern that was wrapped wound her. A hand grabbed latched on his hair to keep him from move before pushing her cock deeper into his mouth. Kohaku never felt something like this before in her life since none of the other villagers wanted to ever touch her in a way. The cockiness she eluded since the beginning was nothing more than bluster as nervousness had crept in earlier, but now that feel was gone for the pleasure she was feeling. Tsukasa tried to relax his throat enough as more of the cock was wedged down the thin channel. But it was expanding it, his esophagus tightening, and was losing air. He let a muffled whine as he tried to move back to find his hair being tugged in her firm grasp.

The noise brought her out of the subspace she was slipping into. Hand loosening the grip but still tangled in the dark brown strands. Tsukasa pulled back until the offending organ was out of his mouth. Coughing and heavily heaving to catch any breath he could. Surprised that he couldn't relax enough to breath. Narrowed eyes looking back at the wet cock and growled at it. Kohaku chuckled at his reaction but continued to watch him. Didn't need to egg on into another choking fit or be bit into.

He latched his mouth around her again but at a slower pace. Not wanting to attempt to deep throat the cock again. Instead, taking half of it again and raising a hand to wrap his fingers around the exposed other half. Suckling and sucking while his tongue swirled around the shaft and tip. Greedily feeding on anything that came out of the slit. Humming at the weirdly pleasant taste. Something that unexpected since he didn't think it could taste so good to him. He wanted more of that salty bitterness that pelted his taste buds in one large load. Though he there was a small amount of doubt she won't come again so soon. Expect the moans he was getting was telling him otherwise. Spurring him on to suck hard. Allowing his rough hand to stroke the rest before removing it to move it under. Cupping the heavy balls to squeezing them. Causing her to gasp from surprise for she didn't see him do it. At some point she had tossed her head back some with her eyes screwed tightly closed. Kohaku could feel them tighten again. She was close to the edge. One she was ready to back away from.

Moving back a bit and forcing Tsukasa to let go. Mouth opening wide to be licked clean before smacking close. His dark brown eyes looked up her with longing and some anger to be deprived of such a treasure. He didn't whine because had the feeling what was about to happen next. As for Kohaku, she shuddered and gasped 'til that edge drifted further and further away. Head lolling back down to see Tsukasa stare. Placing a hand on his cheeks to bind down and kiss him. That bitterness was shared much like their moans. Soon breaking the kiss to straighten back up. Chest bounced when she bent over to the left to grab a small jar sitting on the floor nearby. It was full of oil made by Senku yesterday. Saying it was used for a multitude of things. One of those things he blatantly hinted to her that it could be used in such away. Latter talking to her in private about it. Away from both Ginro and Chrome. Not wanting the mocking or questions from those two. Senku said it would keep up for a month before anything left over had to be tossed out. Kohaku was sure Tsukasa knew had to prepare himself. To make himself stretch open wide. Kohaku wanted to see him do it. Pleasure himself on all fours as his face changes into those belong desire. Moving the jar in front of her lover and hinted for what she wanted him to do. Didn’t take him long to figure out as he got onto his knees to roll up the tunic he wore. Making it scrunch up around his waist to show off his bare ass, leaking cock and plump balls. Kohaku would have rose an eyebrow at this if wasn’t for the fact he had been injured. The wound made it hard for him to dress and bath himself during that time. Many a time she had helped him with those basic needs without outing her extra appendage. Now she can’t wait to use it as she watched him tied the mass of fabric so it wouldn’t move.

Getting back onto his hands so he was over the closed jar as a shudder traveled down his spine. Knowing it had been forever since the last time he had touched himself there. The stone had made him tight again and all the hassle after coming out of stone didn’t help. Opening the lid of the jar to see yellowish liquid inside as the smell hit his nose. It was the all too familiar scent of rice oil. Used it enough times to cook before becoming stone. He dipped a couple of fingers into it to allow them to be coated by the room temp oil. Rubbing his thumb to feel the smoothness as it dripped down to seep into the fur. Sucking in a bit of air before letting it out before moving the hand towards his rear. Those cheeks parted when the fingers were able to press against the tight star. Rubbing the excess oil over the sphincter as it twitched under the fingertips. A quivering gasp past his lips when a tip of a finger pushed against it and breached the ring of muscles. Clutching the single digit as if it was trying to prevent it from moving further. As if it was daring to cut off the offending thing that dared to enter a place it wasn’t supposed to be. He slowly started moved it in and out, the ring burned from the intrusion, before picking up the pace a bit. A second finger joined the first to spread him open as wide as two fingers could. The burning starting to fade away to let those gasps and small moans take hold. Chest pressing against of the fur when his arm slide down. Ass now high in the air when a dry third appendage was added to help prep him. The dark hole hiding behind the barrier greedily ate them. Ululating moans to echoed out loudly when those nimble fingers curled against the bundle of nerves hidden inside.

He truly did look so delicious like that to her. Watching him squirm and move as fingers went in and out. Seemingly being sucked back in by tight star that was out of her sight. Tsukasa whined as pleading eyes looked up at her. Throwing Kohaku off a bit but didn’t show it. None have seen this strong man plead before. Be it silently or vocally. Even when injured he never begged for anything. Though now, here he was, chocolate eyes pleading and voicing whining for more. A call she was going to answer when got up from the floor and went behind him. Dropping down behind him and hissing out a moan when her cock rubbed against one of the soft mounds of his butt. It was throbbing harder than before. Proving she wanted this as much as he does in this moment. Kohaku watched as those thick fingers were pulled out with a sucking pop. The ring of muscle twitched as it hungered for something to fill it again. Tsukasa looked back at her, eyes now hooded, to silently tell her that he was ready. She let out a shuddering breath she didn’t she was holding in before her hands grabbed onto his wide hips. Pulling him back as she slowly watched the head of her cock slip between the cheeks and disappear inside him. Gasping as the warmth of his passage jerked and trembled around her and the only thing in was the head. Grunting when she pushed in some more. Using all her will power not come in that moment. Wanting to feel more him and hear his cries when she abused him.

Kohaku happily sighed when she finally bottomed out. Loving how those muscles of his engulfed her fully. No resistance but instead it engulfed her like the hungry piece of flesh that it was. If Tsukasa, now bucking back with his chest on the floor and arms stretched out in front of him, he was hungry and greedy like his body. His hair and head turned away kept Kohaku from see the contorted face. Eyes tightly closed as his bit his lips. Trying to desperately keep himself from moaning out so none could hear him. That will soon change when pulled out. Leaving only the tip in before plunging back in with a fast and hard thrust. Tsukasa gasped out in surprise from the thrust and burning sensation, but he wasn’t allowed to recover when she pulled out again. Going a little slower as she went back in. Setting a rhythmic pace as small pants left her, and his gasps finally turned into moans that mixed with soft clapping of skin meeting skin. Kohaku never dreamed of feeling of something so tight and warm. It was taking everything in her not to cum in Tsukasa until he came first.

“H-har-,” a moan, “Har-der,” he was able to wheeze out with narrowed eyes and head turned back. Kohaku eyes widen as a large amount of air was sucked into her lungs. This seemed to make some of the strands on a tie snap but not fully break. It was to lose what restraint she had to speed up her pace. Thrusts becoming hard, the slapping of skin louder, and wanton moans littered the air with a few desperate cries when she hit his prostate. Ear twitching at those beautiful sounds as she tried to brush against the bundle of nerves again and again. With a final cry, his swing cock twitch violently before a jet of white, thick cum pelted the fur ground as he bucked backwards. Burying the cock deeper into his ass that caused Kohaku to grunt and tighten her hands-on hips. His ass had gotten even tighter when he came. Squeezing her nicely and didn’t want to release her but continued to move through it. Lasting a few more thrust before moaning loudly when cumming inside. Painting the channel with white, hot liquid that mixed the precum that pooled within. Now keeping him against her crotch to make sure none of it leaked out ‘till she could catch her breath.

Soon she got down to all fours, the soft mounds of her breast pressing into his back, to bury her nose into the hair she could reach. Taking in his scent while her cock slowly stirred to life again. Groaning for it was already so sensitive but the muscles hugging her dick seemed to help bring everything back. Kohaku got up to pull out to show flaccid member was indeed growing hard again and covered in her own cum. Tsukasa rolled over to his back and spread his legs open wide. He was to ready for more than just one round. Happy that someone was able to match his stamina in bed as much as a warrior. His previous anxiety about the situation all but disappearing as he looked up Kohaku. A mischievous, smug look on her face as she grabbed onto his legs. Drawing him closer before plunging back into the waiting passage with the now added perk of seeing Tsukasa face. This went on for the rest of the night, much to some of the villagers’ anguish, until the sun breaches the sky in the morning. \

“Heh, finally. We might get some sleep later tonight.”

“They truly have some energy. Wish I had that.”

“Youngster truly have youth on their side.”

“As long they don’t breach the rules of the village, and keep it down for now on, I don’t care.”

“Aw, come on Kinro! You don’t want to see it a little bit.” A smack to the back of the head was given to the blond.

“Like that was ever going to happen anytime soon, Ginro.”

They days were changing for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
> [TheKingdomOfShipping](https://discord.gg/uX2QfCYeTc) (Dr. Stone Server)


End file.
